elrincondelsabiofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Efemérides
El término efemérides proviene del griego "ephemeridos" y a través de él se trata dar (ya sea de manera plural o singular) cierta relevancia a un acontecimiento o evento importante acaecido en determinada fecha. También se denomina así a la conmemoración del aniversario de tales eventos donde se establece una tabla de valores que da las posiciones de dichos eventos. Se pueden obtener de diferentes acontecimientos tales como efemérides: sociales, económico, históricos, científico, político, etc.… *Un acontecimiento o evento importante sucedido en determinada fecha. Por ejemplo, una victoria militar trascendente, una decisión política de relevancia histórica, el nacimiento de una figura destacada en el ámbito de la ciencia, la cultura... *También se denomina así a la conmemoración del aniversario de tales eventos. *Una efemérides, efeméride o efemeris (plural: efemérides; del griego ἐφήμερος, ephemeros, «diario») es una tabla de valores que da las posiciones de los objetos astronómicos en el cielo en un momento o momentos dados. Se usan diferentes tipos en astronomía y astrología. Aunque fue también una de las primeras aplicaciones de las computadoras mecánicas, el término efemérides continúa aplicándose generalmente a una simple tabla impresa. La posición se representa en forma de coordenadas polares esféricas para los astrónomos, y de longitud a lo largo de la eclíptica zodiacal, y algunas veces declinación, para los astrólogos. Las posiciones astrológicas pueden darse tanto para el mediodía como para la medianoche. Una efemérides astronómica proporciona datos sobre fenómenos astronómicos de interés para los astrónomos y los astrólogos, tales como eclipses, estaciones con movimientos retrógrados/planetarios, desapariciones planetarias previas a un eclipse, tiempo sideral, posiciones de los nodos Real y Medio, las fases de la Luna, y a veces incluso la posición o posiciones de Chiron, y otros cuerpos celestes menores. Los astrólogos usan también otras efemérides que incluyen tablas de cuerpos celestes imaginarios, tales como Lilith, un término que usan variadamente para el apogeo de la Luna o el segundo foco de la órbita lunar.Paul Schlyter. 2008. Hypothetische Planeten consultado el 7 de julio de 2008. Algunas efemérides contienen también un aspectario mensual, mientras que otras incluyen generalmente la declinación de los planetas así como sus longitudes, ascensión recta o coordenadas cartesianas. Historia * 1504: Siendo un náufrago en la isla de Jamaica, Cristóbal Colón predijo exitosamente un eclipse lunar para los nativos, usando la efemérides del astrónomo alemán Regiomontanus. * 1554: Johannes Stadius publicó un bien conocido libro titulado Ephemerides novae at auctae en el que trataba de dar posiciones planetarias precisas. Su esfuerzo no fue totalmente satisfactorio, y hubo, por ejemplo, errores periódicos en las posiciones de Mercurio predichas por Stadius de hasta diez grados. Efemérides científica Con propósitos científicos, una efemérides planetaria moderna constituye un software que genera las posiciones de los planetas y generalmente de sus satélites, o de asteroides o cometas en virtualmente cualquier momento deseado por el usuario. A menudo hay una opción para hallar las velocidades de los cuerpos de interés, también. Normalmente, tales efemérides cubren varios siglos, del pasado y del futuro; los del futuro pueden cubrirse porque la mecánica celeste es una teoría precisa. No obstante, existen fenómenos seculares, factores que no pueden considerarse adecuadamente por las efemérides. Las mayores incertidumbres sobre las posiciones planetarias se deben a perturbaciones de numerosos asteroides, la mayoría de cuyas masas apenas se conocen, dando lugar a un resultado incierto. Por lo tanto, a pesar de los esfuerzos por evitar estas incertidumbres, la JPL tiene que revisar sus efemérides publicadas a intervalos de 20 años. Las efemérides del sistema solar son esenciales para la navegación de las naves espaciales y para todo tipo de observaciones espaciales de los planetas, sus satélites naturales, las estrellas y las galaxias. Las efemérides científicas para los observadores del cielo contienen en su mayoría la posición del cuerpo celestial mencionado en ascensión recta y declinación, ya que estas coordenadas son las más frecuentemente usadas en mapas estelares y telescopios. Debe proporcionarse el equinocio del sistema de coordenadas. En casi todos los casos es el equinocio actual (el válido para ese momento), o uno de los equinocios estándar, normalmente J2000.0, B1950.0, o J1900. Los mapas estelares están casi siempre en uno de los equinocios estándar. Las efemérides científicas contienen frecuentemente datos útiles adicionales sobre la luna, planeta, asteroide, o cometa más allá de las puras coordenadas en el cielo, como pueden ser la elongación, brillo, distancia, velocidad, diámetro aparente, ángulo fase, hora de salida, tránsito, o puesta. Las efemérides del planeta Saturno contienen también la inclinación aparente de sus anillos. Una efemérides es normalmente correcta sólo para un lugar particular de la Tierra. En muchos casos las diferencias son demasiado pequeñas para que importen, pero para asteroides cercanos o la Luna pueden ser bastante importantes. Los satélites de navegación por GPS transmiten información electrónica de efemérides consistente en altitud y en datos de localización exacta que los receptores GPS usan más tarde (junto con el tiempo empleado por la señal en llegar al receptor) para calcular su propia localización en la Tierra usando trilateración. Efemérides astrológica La mayoría de los astrólogos estudian astrología tropical, que implica las posiciones planetarias referidas a la posición del equinocio vernal (primavera) a lo largo de la eclíptica (siendo el equinocio el nexo entre el plano rotacional de la Tierra y el plano alrededor del Sol). Usan exactamente el mismo cuadro referencial de los astrónomos, excepto por una pequeña minoría de astrólogos que estudian astrología sideral y usan una efemérides diferente, basada en las constelaciones. Aunque la astrología es y siempre ha sido geocéntrica, la astrología heliocéntrica es un campo emergente; para este propósito no puede usarse una efemérides estándar, y a causa de esto deben calcularse y usarse efemérides heliocéntricas especializadas en lugar de las efemérides geocéntricas usadas en la astrología occidental para construir la carta astral. Véase también *Almanaque *Apogeo *Época (astronomía) *Lluvia de estrellas *Perigeo *Sistema de posicionamiento global *Tiempo de efemérides Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * Enlaces externos * Efemerides del dia * Georgij. A. Krasinsky and V.A. Brumberg, Secular Increase of Astronomical Unit from Analysis of the Major Planet Motions, and its Interpretation Celestial Mechanics and Dynamical Astronomy 90: 267–288, (2004). * Efemérides musicales * Efemérides de Medio Oriente y África * Efemérides en línea de JPL Horizons, en inglés. * Introducción a las efemérides de JPL, en inglés. * Efecto de las perturbaciones asteroidales sobre la precisión a largo plazo de las efemérides, en inglés. * Kharin, A. S. and Kolesnik, Y. B.; On the Errors of the Ephemerides Derived from Optical Observations of Planets. (1990), IAU SYMP.141 P.189, 1989. * Código fuente para computar efemérides, por Steve Moshier. * Planetario y efemérides interactivo de Fourmilab, en inglés. * Efemérides astrológica de Astro.com (3.200 años), disponible en inglés, francés, alemán y portugués. * Efemérides astrológicas diarias de Khaldea.com: 600 a. C.-2400, calculadas para la medianoche GMT; incluye un aspectario para los años 1900-2005. En inglés. * Efemérides astrológicas mensuales, en inglés. * Efemérides astrológicas diarias de TAU AstroClub. Categoría:Historiografía Categoría:Astrometría Categoría:Mecánica celeste Categoría:Astrología